Consumers' needs for photographs are diversifying in these days, and cameras of high grade such as a single lens reflex camera of high grade with an automatic focusing function are being developed. On the other hand, a desire for pleasurably photographing more simply and more cheaply is also increasing. The "Utsurundesu" in Japan (or "Quick Snap" in U.S.A.) developed and sold by Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd. on July 1986 is a picture-taking unit having a simple photographic system in which a 110 format film is incorporated and packed in a packing unit. This packing unit can be directly used for picture-taking immediately after a user bought the unit. However, since the film in the unit is small-sized, the graininess of the enlarged print obtained therefrom is not sufficient, and the desire for improving the graininess of the enlarged print has to date been strong. In addition, another desire for using the lens-combined picture-taking unit even indoors has become strong in these days.